Neighbors
by RebelPenBlade55
Summary: Well Ash has finally won a Pokemon League, The Unova Region. He has came back home and everyone has a party for him. Now that he is home to stay, will Misty and Ash's relationship finally start to form into love?
1. Greeting Ash

CHAPTER ONE!

I Don't Own Pokemon. End Of Story. =]

Misty's red haird was up in her usual ponytail today. This day was really warm more then usual. She looked up at the sun and was soaking in it's rays. She was wondering how Ash was holding up. He was in the Unva region right now catching pokemon and collecting more badges. Well last she had heard he had already got his 8th badge and was planning on entering the league that they have there. She missed him a whole lot too but she knew better. She had a job as a gym leader to do and she wasn't going to let now one down.

She looked around to see all of her valuable pokemon. Well there were to her and to no one else. She quite enjoyed how she had them all out in the lake today instead of the gym. She figured it would have been a nice day to take them out in some reall good sunlight instead of the old gym. She loved her pokemon even her crazy Psyduck. She wondered if he was ever going to evolve. She sighed, but she didn't mind Psyduck. She actually liked having him around.

She got up to go check on everyone. They looked like they were having a blast and she sat back down until it was night time. She fell asleep for a little while then she woke up because she no longer felt the sun's rays upon her. She felt the cool evening of the night and she saw how everyone of her pokemon was snuggled up to her. She got up and they all awoke and she recalled them all back to their pokeballs.

The only new pokemon she had recieved so far was a Spheal, a Finneon and a Tympole but it already evolved into a Palpitoad. She started walking into town. She went inside the gym and put up her pokeballs and the pokemon too. She walked around checking on everyone until she heard the phone ring. She went to go check it out. She answered the call.

"Cerulean City Gym, Misty here." She answered so happily. It was Professor Oak. He was smiling at her. She was nervous.

"Guess what Misty?" He even smiled a lot more.

"Well Professor Oak what is it?" She was now interested.

"Ash is coming back. He is on his way now and he'll be home by tomrrow Afternoon!" Misty's heart skipped a beat. She was excited to here that Ash was finally coming back home.

"Well did he win the leauge or did he just get up so high like he usually does?" That made Professor Oak smirk.

"Actually Ash did win the Unova Region League. So we are going to have a party for him! We have already invited Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Max, and Iris and Cilian are already coming and now we haveyou to invite. You were the first one to call but you weren't at home or at the gym so I missed you and I called you I don't know how many times. Oh and Tracey, Richie, Ash's Mother, Me, Gary, and Snap are also going to be there!"

"That really sounds like a party! Of course I'll come! You know that I will!"

"Oh I knew that but I figured I'd ask instead of expecting you to be there. Well Goodnight and see you in the morning!"

"Okay buh-bye!" Then they hung up the phone. Misty went to daydreaming about him. Then she snapped out of her daydreaming and went to finish her business, locked up the gym for the night, and went on home.

Misty awoke early in such a good mood. She was excited to be thinking that Ash will be home soon! That is all what she could think about while she got dressed. She was humming to herself and she was about to leave until she noticed that someone was in the gym. The boy looked to be about 12 and hew was standing there with his Quilava. She smirked. This was a Johto tranier that just started his Kanto region experience. She wondered if he had gotten his Boulder badge.

The boy had brown hair and it was the same style as Ash's hair was. The boy had on a red shirt and black shorts. His green eyes were sparkling with determination. She walked up to him as she did all trainers who wanted to battle her for the Cascade badge.

"Are you Misty of this gym?"

"Well depends, do you plan fighting me for the Cascade badge?"

"I sure am Miss!"

She smiled. "Well then you're talking to the right person. But you'll have to come back tomorrow. Right now I am on an errand and I won't be back until tomorrow." The boy frowned.

"Alright well I'll be back then! My name's Travin and this is Quillzy. We'll be waiting your arrival!" Then like that he ran out the door. She sighed and made her trip to Pallet town. Tracey had picked her up and they were on thier way there. They made it around 9:00 a.m. and the day was still fresh to her.

The got to the Pokemon Lab and started getting everything decorated. They figure with so many people getting involved that they should have to party at the lab. Before everyone knew it, the day had already been lost to them and it was the time for Ash's arrvial. Everyone was excited espically Misty.

"Misty would you like to come with me to bring Ash here? I'd like the company to walk to my house." Ash's mother was smiling happily at Misty.

"Why yes, I'd love to." Then the two were off. It was about 1:00p.m. that Ash had finally arrived. Misty heard the door open. Her heart was a fluttering like crazy and she couldn't contain herself. She stood up and was waiting for ash to walk right in. She had no idea what she would say but she knew it would be Congradulations. She stood there waiting.

"Hey Mom! I'm Ho- OH! Hey Misty!" Ash ran up to her smiling. Misty smiled back.

"Hey Ash. No long time no see. I heard about the good news from Professor Oak himself. So Congradulations! Oh Hey Pikachu!"

"PIKA!" She smiled and she was happy. Misty looked to see Ash's new friends come through the door.

"Hey Misty this Is Iris and this is Cilian. Cilian is a gym leader like Brock and cooks just as well as Brock did! But no one can ever beat Brock's cooking!" Misty smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I am a gym leader as well. I am the Cerulean Gym leader. My specialty is water pokemon." Iris and Cilian nodded. They approved of her and she approved of them.

"So Ash we need to go to Professor's Oak Lab right away! He said he needed you as soon as you got home. It was something to do with your Pokemon."

"Oh? Well lets go then!" So they walked out the door.

They got to the lab in record timing. Misty was at the door first and she turned to Ash. "Okay Ash you need to go in first."

"Okay Misty." Ash said a little nerous like. So he walked in and it was dark. Then the lights flashed on quickly and everyone and anyone popped screaming,"SURPRISE!" Even Misty yelled it out loudly as well. Ash turned to look at Misty and then the othrs. He was in shock. That boy never knew what to think sometimes. Ash smiled. He took Misty's hand and dragged her inside and he looked around. He found Brock and dragged him to the front as well. Iris and Cilian had found a spot somewhere and Ash held both of his friend's hands and he lifted them up. Pikachu was by his side and Ash let the tears fall as he started his story.

"Misty and Brock. These two special people that have been in my life and is still staying in my life, they are the reason why Pokemon mean so much to me. The day that I met Misty was a strange day probably even for her. On that day we travled together far and wide. She helped me to understand Pokemon a lot better. She was always cheering me on even when I had no strength left for myself. When she cheered me on I somehow always managed to find a way to keep on going. Brock when we met him it was a crazy way of how he joined us, but none the less we were glad for him to be with us. Brock always took care of us and our Pokemon. He always helped us understand our Pokemon and we all connected better. Brock was there for me quite sometime until he decided to finally persue his ultimate dream. Becoming a Pokemon Doctor. I know he wll do well. I know that if I will ever need some type of assitance I know I can always count on Misty and Brock. I know that somehow they would or will find a way for me to go on."

With that he dropped his firend's hands and he turned to look at each of them. Misty smiled and her eyes were extremely soft towards Ash. Ash then turned to look at Brock. Brock had an understanding look upon him and was grateful for Ash. The Brock turned to say a few words.

"Now that Ash has done and won a leauge finally, I am proud to say that I was the one who always took care of that boy until I had to let him go on his own journey without me there. I am glad though how Ash and I met. If it wasn't for him I would have never been the guy that I am today. I would have never experienced so much with Ash. I would have never seen so many Pokemon living in the wild that was even unknown to me and I liked how I was able to take care of so many Pokemon because of Ash. Ash always got a Pokemon that had a chllenge in it for me and I was always glad how he treated his Pokemon. I am very much proud of Ash and I will always be! When I get my shop going I hope you will be the first to come to me Ash." And with that Brock looked at Ash and Then Misty. Misty smiled and knew it was her time for a speech. She wasn't sure how it would go but something would flow.

"Ash you really have grown up from the boy when we first started out. You really knew nothing and I had now idea when you came crashing down into my life, how you would help me change it forever. I travled with you becasue I knew I would go far places with you and I knew I would see so many Pokemon, espically water pokemon! Ihad no idea though on how many water pokemon I would catch though. I have so many amazing water pokemon. If it wasn't for you, I don't think my journey would have been as pleasant or sight seeing if I wasn't with you. I got to know so many Pokemon with you that I have no idea how I could possibly remember them all! We had so many great times together. Just hope you know whenever you feel like a rematch with me, I'll be waiting at my gym to take you on! Maybe one day we'll go on another adventure, you me and Brock, and we'll discover more Pokemon!" With that she left it.

Ash was so pleased with them that he was crying even more. Ash loved his friends and they knew it. "Misty, Brock, I have missed you so much. I wish you were always there with me. Well Brock you were just about, but Misty, I always mentioned you. You were and will always be my best friend. I just wished we could have been together still, but my new friends are great, too!" With that they all began the party. Everyone had their Pokemon outside playing. Misty sighed. She knew that Ash was always going to mean something special to her in his heart. He even said it too, but not that way but she understood him.

Misty always had and will hav a soft spot for Ash. So many more people showed up then Professor Oak had said that would be there, but it was okay because Ash needed to see everyone! Snap gathered eveyone at the end of the party and everyone took a picture together. Misty was on Ash's left side while Brock was on Ash's right side. It was going to be the best photo yet, and it was. Everyone was happy. Everyone went home that night. Tracey drove Misty home.

"Hey Misty, I have something to ask you." Misty turned to look at him.

"What is it Tracey?"

"Do you like Ash more then of a friend?" Misty had matured and she figured she might as well quit denying it.

"Yes Tracey I really do. I might as well quit denying it when people ask. I do like Ash, but I need to summon up some real courage to tell him that myself before it is too late."

"Well Misty I want to tell you before it is too late. Misty I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend." Misty stared at Tracey. She knew that he had a crush on her for a very long time but she wasn't interested in him.

"Tracey I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I love Ash. I have always loved him and I always will. Until the day I tell him, I will love him." With that they became quiet. He dropped Misty off and he drove away with a hurt expression on his face. She went in to check on the pokemon and to put them back in their place. After all of it was done she got a call.

"Cerulean City Gym, Misty here." Ash's face popped on the screen and he was smiling.

"Hey Misty. I'll take you upon your offer for the battle! How about tomrrow morning?"

"Oh Ash I'm sorry I already have someone for tomorrow morning. How about the afternoon?"

"That sounds great with me!" Then he hung up. Misty smiled to herself. She got to see Ash once more.

Alright this story is going to go SLOW paced with its romance. So don't think the next chapter it will be full of love and happ ending. NO! IT WON'T! lol It has been awhile since Ash was with Misty and Misty with Ash. So yeah I don't know how and where the story will go but I think it will be in slow motion at least. I'm doing a few research on Pokemon. By research I mean I am rewatching THE WHOLE SERIES! From Start To the newest EPISODE! I'm refreshing my mind for the series with Ash and Misty. I need a little touch up when May was traveling with Ash and I need to just plain catch up on when Dawn and Brock And Ash was traveling. I didn't watch many episodes of the Diamond and Pearl series. So I plan on having May and Dawn somewhere through this story and they try to manage to screw up a few things! Don't worry though I won't tell you how they will do it. . Anyway this story won't progress that quickly either. Anyway I'll update as soon as I will with just this story! =D P.S. I'm already just about finshed watching Ash through the first series. I'm about to see where Brock leaves and Tracey will join Ash on the Orange Island Leauge! HORRAY! LOL


	2. News

Chapter 2

Go Poke Ball!

Misty awoke to get up and hurry to the gym. She was there before the boy, since you know it was only 6:00 a.m.! She got all her pokemon ready that she wanted to use for battle today. She stretched out waiting for him to arrive. Trainers usually arriveed around 7, and as usual she was right. Travin had arrived with his Quilava.

"Alright here to battle now? Lets get this goiong. It will be a three on three battle. You can go first, oh and you may recall your pokemon at anytime, where I cannot. So go!"

The boy picked out a ball and yelled out, "Go Pokeball!" And popped at a Flaaffy. It was ready to go. Misty smirked. She expected to see a electric type pokemon, which she was ready for.

"Alright I knew this was already coming, but GO POKEBALL!" And out popped a Corsola.

"A Corsola, huh? I know that pokemon! Alright Flaaffy thundershock it!"

"Corsola dodge it and use Spike Cannon!"

"Flaaaffyyyy"

Corsola dodge it quickly and used its Spike Cannon quickly. "Corrsolaaaaaaa!" It was a direct hit agasint the Flaaffy. It knocked the Flaaffy off balance and it sat down. It shocked itself off but before it had time to shake off the blow Corsola countered quickly with its tackle attack. Misty smirked and the Flaaffy was knocked into the water.

Misty knew that wasn't good but Corsola had a great advantage in he water. Misty thought quickly and told Corsola what to do next. "Corsola use Spike Cannon then Tackle attack!"

"Flaaffy you're in the water! You have an advantage! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Corsola was quicker, it used tackle first and Flaaffyh use knocked out of the water spinning and Corsola countered with Spike Cannon quickly. Flaaffy hit the wall and hit the floor hard. Flaaffy used knocked out and Travin recalled Flaaffy back.

"Great job Corsola!" Corsola did her happy dance. The boy then picked out another ball and threw it. A Tangela popped out. "Alright nice choice but Corsola return, go Pokeball!"

Misty sent out her Politoed. "Hmmm... Tangela! Quickly use stun spore!" The stun spore hit its mark but Misty just giggled.

"Politoed fall into the water!" It did as it was commanded. Then Politoed popped back up as if nothing had happened.

"What happened? Grrr... Tangela Sleep Powder!" It hit its target again but Politoed jumped back into the water and came back up as the same result.

"Alright Politoed, use Hypnosis." Politoed clapped and the used it. Tangela quickly took a nice nap. "Great work Politoed!"

"Grr... Return Tangela." Politoed clapped again while doing a dance.

"Alright what Pokemon are you going to use next?" He looked at Quilava but decided agasint it.

"Okay GO POKEBALL!" The ball whirled out into the air and popped out the Pokemon. It looked strong. He trained this one well. "If Grass or Electric won't work, then how about a posion type pokemon like Nidoking!"

"Okay Politoad return, Go Pokeball!" Then flew out Dewgong.

"Dewgong? Well I'm not afaird of it! Nidoking use posion sting!" Nidoking did as commanded, but Dewgong was faster to move away from it.

"Ice Beam Dewgong!" Dewgong used its ice beam but Nidoking dodged it. "Hurry counter with Aura Beam!" That hit this time. "One more time Ice Beam!" Dewgong hit its target this time. Nidoking was half ice and half not ice.

"Come on Nidoking use your Posion Sting attack again!" This time the attack hit its target. That gave Nidoking enough time to break free of the ice. "Nidoking use your Thunderbolt attack!" Nidoking did as requested and it hit Dewgong perfectly.

"Oh No Dewgong! Use Rest!" Dewgong used it.

"Nidoking try to use Posion Sting attack quickly!" Nidoking tried but was too late. Dewgong had rested up and was swimming away at full speed. It popped out of the water.

"ICE BEAM!" It hit its target and Nidoking was under complete ice. Nidoking had a hard time moving and it failed. Travin lost and Misty won.

"Return Nidoking." He looked miserable. Misty watched him leave, but she wouldn't talk to the sulking boy. Everyone who lost to her she felt bad for there for awhile, but she finally got over it. She had to watch them leave and that was that. It was 8:00a.m. and She was checking on all of the Pokemon. When she heard the fun ring.

She walked to it and anwsered, "Hello Cerulean City Gym, This is Misty."

Ash was on the screen. "HEY! Misty is your battle already over, or have you already started?"

"I already battled the trainer and I won."

"Oh that's cool. I'll be over in a minute then!" Then he clicked off without saying goodbye. She was wondering why Ash was so set on coming to see her so soon. Either way it made her happy. She walked out of the gym and went to the PokeCenter. She left her Dewgong, Politoad, and Corsola there to be healed. She would be back for them later. She also went somewhere before she went back to the gym.

Ash arrived around 9:30a.m. and Misty wasn't no where to be seen! He pouted a little bit. He was excited to tell her the news that probably would make her happy! Maybe make both of them happy. He went inside the gym knowing that she left it open for him. Psyduck was there to greet him. _So she hasn't evolved her Psyduck yet huh? Oh well maybe she uses Psyduck for something else. I can't wait to see what other Pokemon she has! I can't wait to show her Oshawott! I bet she will love him! _He heard something and looked around to see Misty in all her beauty and glory.

Today she was wearing a different outfit then Ash would have ever thought to see her in. She was wearing navy blue capri jeans, and a white girly shirt, even her shoes were different, she wore white sandals to go with the whole outfit. Misty allowed her hair to be down but she seemed to have curled it. Her hair met at her shoulders like it usually did and to top it off she was wearing a Coral colored lipstick. She looked stunning to Ash. He didn't realize that his mouth had dropped open and that she was laughing at him.

"What's the matter Ash?" She winked to him.

He blushed. "You just look great that's all. I've never seen you like this."

"Well Ash I do occsionally have to keep up my appearance."

"Well it's nice looking. Oh well er... yeah so I have some news!" He walked over to Misty. He was staring down at her. He had grown so much. He was taller then her and she was shorter by 2 inches then him. She liked how she was shorter. She almost wanted to lay her head down on his chest, but she did no such thing! She stared into his eyes wondering what he had to say.

"So Ash what is it? What is the news that you have for me?"

He smiled brightly and happily. "I'm thinking about getting my own house in Pallet town. I'd like to know if you'd help me, and Brock as well, find a nice looking house! I can't live with my mom forever since my journey is finally over."

"Well I can if you really like me to."

"Of course or else I wouldn't ask you! I'm actually thinking about going and getting my old friend Pideot back. Would you like to join me on that quest? Tracey could come with us like old times! Or we could have Brock since he never was with us! Then come back and actually look for a house. I've actually got my other Pokemon back that I have left with other people, like my Primeape. He took good care of it, oh and Charizard! I got Butterfree to make an agreement with me. Then there's Squirtle. He'll still come see me if I need him. Which I am glad, but I rather him live with me, but hey I can get what I can get. I have Lapras back as well! I asked if he would help us carry us from island to island like in old times! Okay enough rambling!"

"Well okay lets go then! I can't wait to go on an adventure with you again! Let me get my gym ready for trainers to leave and come back because I won't be back until for a few days later. I'll be right back." Misty got everything set up. Daisy was going to watch the gym, but won't battle with trainers until she got home. Ash and Misty walked all the way to Pewter City to call Brock. Brock agreed to go and off they went.

"Oh by the way Misty, maybe we'll have a match sometime within the few days we are getting back Pidegot. In all the excitement I forgot about it!"

Misty giggled. "It's okay Ash. I'm not really worried about it."

After that they arrived to the island where Lapras was waiting for them. What they wasn't expecting was to see Pidegot there waiting as well. Apparently the news flew around the island and Pidegot was happily waiting. Ash ran to him and they hugged. Then Ash returned both Pidegot and Lapras into their Pokeballs and they left the area to head back to Pallet town.

"Well here we are. I wonder what type of house we can find! I just need one with a lot of space and room!"

"Yeah since you have all kinds of Pokemon. Oh you never showed us your new Pokemon yet!" And with that Ash opened up the Pokeballs to show off his new Pokemon. Misty and Brock was both delighted by everyone and Ash returned them all to their PokeBalls.

It took them all day but they finally found the perfect house. Then they got on the ball with helping Ash move the next few days. They got everything finished. It was nice. The house was sitting close to near a lake with a lot of acreage. It seemed to be an old ranch, but it worked perfectly for all his Pokemon. They all smiled and looked to one another. Then Misty and Brock went home after all the moving. It was late when Misty finally got home to the gym. Daisy was excited and left for Misty to do whatever. Before Misty locked up the gym the telephone rang.

"Hello There, Cerulean City Gym, This is Misty The Gym Leader."

"You really need to have better introductions or something Misty." Ash was smirking on the other end. Misty blushed.

"Oh shut up Ash."

"Well anyway I'll have a battle with you tomorrow Afternoon! I can't wait!" Click. _Why is it that he clicks off before saying goodbye? Well probably because he knows he'll see me tomorrow I guess._

She shurgged off the idea. She walked out of the gym. She heard movement and she quickly sent out Staryu to do a Water Gun attack.

"GAHHHH! Stop STOP STOP!" The Water Pokemon quit what it was doing and it was Tracey. "I'm sorry Misty for being so late but I didn't expect to see you out of the gym right now. Good thing I caught you! I was wondering if you could do something with me tomorrow? Around 9:00a.m. I've got to help this person calm down these angry water pokemon. The one person I thought of was you who could do the job well!"

"Oh sure Tracey no problem." And with that Tracey walked her home to make sure no other person was lurking around. Then Misty went to bed on a good note. All she could do was dream and think about Ash.

Yeah I really didn't know where to go with this chapter. I just did something and it went! WHOOOOPERRR! lol. Anyway I'll probably post chapter 3 up after I'm somewhere in the middle of wathcing the Orange Island Leauge. Soooo GOODNIGHT TO ALL AND ALL A GOODNIGHT!


	3. Finding And Realizing Feelings

Chapter 3

Morning Time. LITERALLY! AHAHAHA. I love To write stories after I get off work around 11:30p.m. Get home at Mignight and stay up writing almost a whole chatper, while wathcing POKEMON! Until 3:00 a.m. XDDD Oh And listening to music to make you stay awkae better! LOL! Dancing in your chair while no one is watching you. YEAH! I don't know. LOL I own not one cent of Pokemon. SO ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Prepare For Trouble!"

"And Make It Double!"

"To Denounounce The World From Devistation"

"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blast Of At The Speed Of Light."

"Surrender Now Or Perpare To Fight."

"Meowth, That's Right!"

"That was nice saying the old motto again."

"Yes it was."

"Well how about we get this mission going!"

"Alright Jessie!" Then Team Rocket slumped into the shadows waiting for their agent to appear.

Misty awoke from her slumber. HEr alarm clock was ringing loudly in her ears. She just wanted to turn it off sometimes and roll back over to sleep, but she knew better and got up and got ready. She went to the gym to check upon the Pokemon and id her usual work. Then Had Daisy watch the gym while she went with Tracey to help his firends out. They arrived to their destenation quickly. Tracey got out and opened up the door for Misty and she thanked him and then they walked up to the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They ran quickly to the house to see a Wartortle sparying its water gun upon a man.

"GO POLITIED! Use Your DOUBLE-SLAP ATTACK!"

"Politoed!" The Wartortle was hit directly. The Wartortle then directed its Skull Bash towards Politoed. Politoed dogded without any issues.

"Alright use Bubblebeam!" It was another direct hit. Wartortle shook it off, but that was enough for it to decide to run off. Misty let it and went to the man that was attacked.

"Thank you for saving me! Those blasted water pokemon are always attacking me!"

"Well why are they?" Misty inquired quickly.

"Well I'm not sure what their problem is. They weren't bad Pokemon. They just started up this mess about a week ago. Ever since that big water pokemon appeared!"

"Do you know what water pokemon it is?"

"Well it looks like a jellyfish pokemon!"

"Oh either a Tentacool or a Tentacruel."

"Well lets go see Misty."

"Sure As- Tracey." Misty turned to look at Tracey. Tracey looked like he didn't notice the almost calling him Ash but she knew he did.

They walked to the lake to see what pokemon it was. Misty and Tracey looked around to see a Tentacruel. Misty did see the Wartortle she had battled earlier. "Hey look there's that Wartortle!" Misty started to walk towards it until a Tentacruel popped out of the water. The man had followed Misty and Tracey.

"Look there it is!"

"Well Time to Battle it! GO GYARADOS!" It popped out of its pokeball roaring.

"GO MIST!" Misty turned around to give Tracey "The Look". He knew what that meant and he shut up quickly.

"Remember IT'S mistY not MisT. Alright Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" Tentacruel quickly disappeared under the water and popped up beside Gyarados and it used its Posion Sting attack agasint it. "Gyarados quickly counter with Whirlpool!"

The mark got it. Teantcruel was tossed around in the water. Then Wartortle came and Skull Bashed Gyarados, but Gyarados dodged it quickly, but that made it lose its foucus on Tentacruel and it got away but not before Gyarados used its Dragon Raged and it hit the Tentacruel easily. Tentacruel was easily defeated and Misty threw out her pokeball and caught the Tentacruel. Misty did a little dance.

"YEAH! I caught Tentacruel! Alright Tentacruel come on out! Why did you make as these water Pokemon attack the people on the land?"

"Tentacruelll!" It spoke to her for a time then she finally understood.

"Apparently the Pokemon were tired of having their trainers drop them here and just leave them. Tentacruel saw all the others that were abanonded and figured they would attack some of the humans who tried to let go of their water Pokemon. "

"Wow really Misty? You could take all these abondened water Pokemon of the gym!"

Misty thought it over. "Wartortle, would you and the others like to come and stay at the gym with me? We have a big water swimming pool you could have fun playing in and everything!" All the Pokemon looked at each other and agreed. Misty smiled and was happy.

She took them all to the gym, She had Tentacruel, Wartortle, and a Spheal. Not that many pokemon but enough to make a riot out of things.

"Well you have more Pokemon for the gym at least, Mist."

"TRACEY! Just go away! I told ou I'm not into you!"

"AHAHAHAHAAA! Wow Tracey you got put down hard, huh?" Misty wheeled around to see Brock.

"Oh hey Brock!"

"Hey Misty. Ash told me to come give you this. He was in town but he saw me and ask if I would take it. He seemed embarrassed by it but I didn't take a look at it. So Tracey, how long have you been after Misty?"

"Since Ash came back. I realized I needed to make me move quickly! But... failed seeing how she still likes Ash."

"So Misty you finally admit to liking Ash, huh?"

Misty blushed. "Well yeah I guess so Brock. I have and will always like Ash. When you told me that May found love in Drew that made me happy to know how May would quit hitting on my Ash."

"Then Dawn came into the picture though so it was rough at first but Barry got to her."

"I would expect Kenny to but Barry huh?"

"Yeah Barry was a little weird but hey you choose who you choose right?"

"Yeah so I wonder about Iris. I wonder who she likes. Yeah and that Cilian guy too. Ah oh well obviously they didn't have that big of a impact on Ash."

"Oh the note!" Misty began opening it up.

_**As soon as you get this note, meet me at the lake her in Cerulean! I'd like to see you.**_

_**~Love Ash. **_

_**Er no I mean Ash K.**_

Misty had to giggle. "What's so funny Misty.?"

"Ash put Love Ash then put a line through it and said Ash K."

"Ah see Ash might be throwing you some hints."

Misty then ran out of the room. She ran all the way to the lake to see Ash. _Does Ash really trying to throw me a hint? _Misty finally made it there. She was huffing and puffing. She saw Ash standing there and he truned to look at her and smile. She blushed seeing his smile and it made her heart melt.

"Misty." He said softly. She walked to him with her heart pounding.

"Ash." She said breathlessly.

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

Misty blushed. "Well sure Ash but to where?" Ash took her hand and made her start running again. She had no idea where they were going but she was glad to be using her running muscles with Ash. They were laughing while the wind hit thier faces. Then Ash and Misty finally made it to the outskirts of Cerulean city. There were alone now.

"Well Misty here we are."

"Okay Ash."

"Lets have a Pokemon battle."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"You Punk. There's no water here for my pokemon!"

"And? You're a gym leader. Lets do this. GO SNIVY!"

"SniiiVY!"

... "GO GYARADOS! FLAMETHROWER!" Gyarados roared and used its flamethrower. The attack hit its mark and Snivy went down Ash then recalled Snivy and called out Tepig. Misty Recalled Gryarados and called upon Politoad.

"Ember attack!"

"Dodge and use water gun!" The attack missed.

"Alrigt use tackle!" Tepig's attack missed.

"Hypnosis!" The attack worked and Ash had to call back Tepig.

"GO OSHAWOTT!Use Razor Shell!"

Politoad was knocked out. Misty recalled Politoad and sent out Corsola.

"Spike Cannon!" The attack hit its mark. Oshawott went down. Misty called back Corsola. Then Ash was running towards her. He stood right in front of her.

"See I knew you could do it."

"Ash." Misty started to blush. Ash smiled at her.

"You're so blushy blush. What's the matter, My handsomeness making you fall in love with me?"

Misty then gave him an annoyed look. "Oh whatever Ash." She rolled her eyes

"Oh then what?" He leaned towards Misty and was face to face to her.

"Uhm... Nothing." Misty hadn't realized up until this point Ash was really flirting with her...

"Nothing, huh?" Then he backed away from her. "We'll see. I figured you and Tracey would get together since he was always there for you."

"EH? NOW WAY! I DON'T LIKE HIM I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" Misty stopped in her tracks.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"No no no one!" Misty was blushing red.

"Is that so? Well I guess we should head back then. Maybe you'll tell me who that guy is soon." Ash smiled. He wasn't the same old Ash like She used to know. Ash really had changed. She wondered what he had in store forhe both of them.

At the gym. "HEY MIST! I am so glad you are back!"

"Tracey. We are not a couple so do not call me Mist."

Ash couldn't help but laugh at that. Brock had already left but Tracey stayed to watch the gym for her.

"Shut up Ash. At least I'm trying to claim my woman!"

"What? I don't have to claim Mist. She already knows." Ash then turned to smirk at a blushing red faced Misty again.

"Oh Ash you're so silly." Misty just blabbered out.

"WHAT THE? You're not going to yell at him for calling you Mist like you do me?"

"I've called Misty, Mist before. It didn't bother her then, it shouldn't now."

Misty just nodded her head.

"Oh... ugh! Misty I want to be your boyfriend!"

"No Tracey, I'm just sorry."

"Tracey I think you just need to leave right now." Ash said.

"No Ash I won't not until I get Misty before you DO!"

"Before I do?" Ash turned to look at Misty but not with a confused look on his face. His face showed interest. He was interested in this.

Misty blushed madly. She shook her head no at him. His smirk crept up more on his face knowing well what this was meaning to Misty now, or did he?

"That's Right Ash! BEFORE YOU DO!"

Ash looked towards Tracey's direction. "So have you even had a date with her yet?"

Tracey looked at Ash. He almost stumbled on his words before going at him again. "N-nO! BUT WE WILL! Misty how about tomorrow we go on a date?"

"No." Misty said with a tone as if she had turned him down many times before.

"Why not?"

"I said no. I've told you no before, what makes you think it will change now?"

"Because I'm going to tell everybody who is my crush!" Then he ran. He ran. Misty stood there knowing this may not end up well. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She wheeled around to see Ash standing beside her.

"So Mist. What was up with that? That before you do stuff?"

Misty blinked. Ash was teasing her once again using Mist as a nickname. She looked to him. "Maybe he thinks I have some crush on you or something and he feels threatened by your precense?"

Ash looked at her then. "Well do you?"

"Do I what, Ash?"

Ash just gave her a look. "Misty you feeling okay?" Ash put his hand on her forehead. "Oh my, Misty you're burning up!"

"Ash I'm fine!" Then Misty started falling over passing out. Ash caught her.

"No you're not fine!"

"I am too." She said weakly.

"Well you're not right at this moment."

"Okay." Was all she said before falling asleep. Before falling into the darkness Misty thought she heard Ash say something into her ear.

"Misty, I'll always be waiting for you." He whispered into her ear. Maybe she thought she imagined it, but if she didn't. Well it didn't matter because she was doing a little dance in her head. Then she went to sleep.

Misty woke up to find herself in her room at the gym. "THE POKEMON!" She got up to run down the stairs. She went to the gym area where the pool was. No pokemon... "OH MY, NO! DID SOMEONE STEAL THEM?" She ran towards the area where it showed the pokemon in harmony, but no pokemon... She ran towards outside... Only then she bumped into someone. She looked up. She was frantic. "Ash." She breathed his name.

"Hey Misty. Your sisters told me that you like to let the pokemon go to the lake. We just got back. It's almost dinner time!" He was smiling. She fell to her knees crying. "Eh? Hey what's the matter?" He leaned down to her level.

She looked at Ash. "I thought someone stole my pokemon."

Ash softened his gaze on her and pulled her into a hug. "Just only me. I figured I'd help take care of the, while you were out sick for three days. Tracey wanted to seee you, but I figured he would only stress you out more. Then I feared you wouldn't get enough rest so I sent him away."

"Oh Ash." They sat there for a minute until, guess who came in, that's right Tracey.

"MISTY! Are you feeling better?" He came to her side. Misty just looked at him and went back to crying on Ash's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"She thought someone stole her pokemon. Only to have found out I took them on a stroll. So she's relieved that they're okay."

"I didn't ask you Ketchump."

Misty snapped her head up, "IT IS ASH KETCHUM! NOT KetchumP!"

Tracey stumbled backwards some. He knew he just crossed the line. He wouldn't stand down from Ash. No he wouldn't. "Well Misty I'm glad you're okay. And Ketchum... I'll catch you later." Then he walked out.

Misty stood up. Ash helped her up in the process. "Well he did what he set out to do. He told everybody that he loves you."

Misty looked at him in shock. "He did what?" She whispered.

Ash nodded his head. "Everyone asked me if you two were an item and I flat out told them, No." He put no as a indicater that he didn't approve of this either.

"Well lets go see what my sisters cooked for dinner. I'm straved. I bet you are, too. I need to be prepared for tomorrow's battle with everyone asking me that stupid question." Then they walked hand in han together. They didn't realize that they had done that, but they did. Misty and Ash was having a moment they both wouldn't forget.

Well finally updated and got this to rolling! Hope I know where everyone stands at this point. YEAH! Anyway moving right along. Going to update some other chapters now! =DDD


	4. Getting Together

Chapter 4

"Jessie, James, Meowth. Take this and go on. Let no one know what you're doing. It's no one's bussiness. Hear me?"

"Yes!" They all said in unsion.

"Good." Then all communications were cut off.

"Jessie?"

"Yes, James?"

"Come here." Jessie walked over to James.

"What is it?" James kissed Jessie so passionaitely.

"That was it. I figured I'd kiss the one I love."

"Oh James shut up." She said while blushing. Then Team Rocket disperesed and made there way to their destination.

"MISTY!"

"Ash you're here again so early. You act as if we are neighbors! You're always here everday!"

"Maybe we could become Neighbors!" He winked at her. She blushed instanly.

"Shut up Ash." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me right now." Ash said while his tone of voice changed from playful to serious.

"Oh sure Ash. Just let me finish up my duties." Ash nodded his head understanding. Misty walked off and came back 30 minutes later. Ash was still standing in the same stance as she left him. He looked like he was in another world though. She walked up to him. She placed her hand on her hip and looked up at him and stared at him. She wondered if he would notice. Finally she waved her hand in front of his face. "Helloooo!"

Ash looked down upon her. He smiled his brightest of smiles and lean down to her. "Hey Misty guess what?" He whispered to her.

"What, Ash?" She sounded annoyed.

"I'm taller then you." He whispered back.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Misty sounded interested now.

Ash smirked in playfulness. Misty just tilted her head in a little of confusion. Then Ash leaned down to her some more. "That means... We actually can look like the normal woman/man couple instead of you being taller then me all those years you were taller then me." Without another peep out of Misty he grabbed her hand and drug her out of the gym. He made her run until they were somewhere in town and out of breath.

"Ash..."

"Yeah?..."

"What were you... going on about?"

"Nothing." He smirked.

"ASH!"

"Hnm?"

Misty rolled her eyes at him. "Well I thought we were walking NOT running?"

"Oh that? Well ummm... Walking is where you want to talk but running you are focusing on something so you can't talk. Now we can walk and talk."

"Well come on then." Misty started walking and Ash followed behind her then caught up to be beside her. "So really what was that about?"

"Nothing at all." He sounded bored. Misty was about to ask again until someone walked up to her.

"Hey I heard the rumor that you and Tracey had finally gotten together! GO GIRL!"

"Oh no no no Wait a minute. Tracey started that rumor but WE ARE NOT a couple. I didn't make it offical with him. He just wants to make my life go crazy because I like someone else and not him." The girl turned to look at Ash.

"Oh is he your new boyfriend then?" Misty blushed instantly.

"Oh well not yet but maybe we will be. I'm Ash Ketchum." The girl's eyes widen at his name.

"Ash? Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"Misty talks about you all the time!"

"SORRY TO CUT THIS SHORT BUT WE GOT TO GO!" Misty was dragging Ash now down the street away from her. Finally when they stopped Ash looked at her.

"And what was that all about Misty?" He smirked.

"Nothing!"

"Oh it sure was something." He poked her in the side.

"No WAY!"

He teased her some more. "Mistyyyyyyy!"

"NO!"

"PIKA!" Ash looked at Pikachu.

"What buddy?"

"Piii! Pika! Pi Pi CHU!"

"Now if I told her now... I wouldn't be having so much fun making her guess!"

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Oh nothing Dear Misty." Ash smirked and took her by the hand.

An hour later they had made their way towards the outskirts of the town. Misty and Ash had been talking about their lives and was trying to catch up to one another. Misty had told him the time she first had gotten home and how it was hard. Nonw Ash understood way she had her Gyrados and was much pleased she could handle herself. Ash told her all about his adventures as well. He talked all about the new friends he made. He even made sure that they knew Misty was important to him.

"Well Ash it's getting late. I'm ready to go home. I need to check on the pokemon anyway. With you coming around haven't been battling as much Mister!" Misty was smirking at him.

"Ah well maybe I'll leave you alone for a few days then."

"No way! Having Tracey around me all the time is just as bad!"

"So now you're comparing me to Tracy?" No Ash was smirking so slyly.

Misty looked shocked. "Oh no tttt-that's not what I meant!"

Ash couldn't help but shake his head. "I'm just only joking my Dear Misty. Come on let me get you home."

Misty smiled. "Alright Ash."

When they got there someone was lurking around the gym...

"Who goes there?" Ash yelled out.

The figure seemed to stumble and fall, but the figure also jumped back up quickly. "I'm here to challenge the Cerulean Gym leader Misty! I'm getting my rematch!" The figure then threw the ball into the air and out hopped a Typhlosion.

Misty blinked then realized who it was. "Oh hi Travin."

The boy was tooken aback. "How'd you know?"

"Well you said rematch and out hopped your newly evolved Typhlosion. How wouldn't I know?"

"Well I was hoping for a rematch today but that's alright! I'll see you in the morning!" Then the boy scramed.

Misty was smiling. "Well I'll stay until you get the gym all ready and stuff." Ash stood by the door way.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped out of the gym staring at Ash.

"Hey buddy we're back."

"Okay Ash it won't take me too long." Then Misty walked in and got everything set up for tomorrow's event. Then her and Ash was on their way to her house and then Ash left.

Misty and Travin were battling it out. Travin had used different pokemon this time around as well as Misty. Travin claimed to be victorious this time around though.

"You did excellent, Travin. I now present you the Cascade badge."

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Then the boy ran out to make his way towards some other gym.

It was about an hour later when Misty had another challenger. She beat this one all too easily. Then she had a few more and finally one beat her. She gave Misty the deserved Gym badge and the kid was on her way. Then the doors slid open to reveal Tracey in a nice suit with flowers in his hands.

"MmmmistY." He seemed nervous all right.

She sighed. "Yes Tracey?"

"This is for you and yeah." He handed them to her. She walked to her office in the gym and set them in some vase. She walked out seeing Ash had just arrived.

"Misty lets go somewhere!" He grabbed her hand and out the door they were.

A few minutes later...

"MISTY!" Misty spun around to see... Tracey... "Misty! I'm glad I finally caught up to you! You and Ash run really fast."

"And I thought we lost you, too." Ash said so tensed but lazily at the same time.

"YEAH! Whatever anyway Misty we should go on a proper date tonight. Everyone's been asking about us. So someone let us have a resturant for the whole entire night! It's romantic and you'd enjoy it!"

Misty just stared at him. _Does he not understand what the word NO means? _"Tracey I'm sorry but I'm going to have to turn down your offer. I only see you as a friend. Nothing more nor nothing less."

Tracey wasn't taking a no for an answer this time. "Come on! There's a pond out back and you can watch the water Pokemon swim in it! We would be eating outside. It would be just perfect."

Misty sighed. "Tracey... I sai-

"Look Tracey. It's obvious Misty DOESN'T want you. Now go away because we were hanging out."

"Listen here Ash! I'm making my move! You can wait but I'm NOT!"

"And wait do you mean by waiting? How is this waiting? I'm making sure we SPEND time together so we can get back to feeling comfortable with each other, which I think we are doing just FINE!"

"YEAH BUT I DESERVE THE CHANCE SINCE YOU WERE GONE THIS WHOLE TIME!" Tracey screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ash finally smirked waiting for that sentence... That one sentence that will get Tracey to finally shut up and hopefully end this useless fighting. Ash said softly full of confidence. "Then why wait when I come back to make your move while I'm doing it the first week I came back? What, you waited until I come back to say Hey Misty I Like You, Now Will You Date ME? While I come back and start flirting with her. Oh and I know she notices how I'm so playful with her. Anyway you can't claim her when you wait all these years to finally say something while I come back after years and I'm letting her slowly know how I feel." Then with that repeatful speech Ash looked at Tracey then at Misty.

Tracey's face had been full of anger but now... Now he had been defeated. All energy he just had went down the drain. Of course Ash was right and he knew it. He knew he couldn't make a come back this time. Tracey just sort of withdrawed and stood there hoping something would happen.

Misty was shocked at first and then was a little defendful for Tracey. She always shot him down but now when someone else did it she felt like it was her duty but they way Ash said it... Her heart felt at ease. She was glad to know. Happy to know that the little signs weren't for nothing at all. Misty's looks had changed from shock, to anger, and to happiness all in one motion. Tracey had seemed to notice and realized she had been angry and maybe... He had a little of hope. Finally he spoke up.

"Sometimes it's better late then NEVER!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I'm late while you'll be never."

Tracey wasn't done yet. "FINE! We should have a Pokemon battle! To determine Misty's boyfriend!"

Ash sighed once more. "Tracey only Misty can decide who she wants as her boyfriend. If she wants you she wouldn't be with me right now. She would have left with you and not have stayed with me."

"I'm going to WIN her over!"

"Tracey just give it up. You waited too long to get the girl. I came back and I'm obviously not waiting. See I'm with her right now aren't I?"

Tracey was still trying until finally Misty butted in. "Tracey you did wait too long. Ash is finally back and I think he is staying for good. If Ash wants to be with me then he can be. I want to be with Ash."

Ash looked at her smiling. With that Ash said one more thing to make Tracey to shut up and go away forever. "Well Then My Dear Misty. Will you be my Girlfriend?"

Misty did crazy backflips and Cart Wheels and other stuff in her mind while she was staring at Ash her face blushing like crazy and her mouth was slightly open due to the shock and also the fear of letting it fall down too much. Misty seemed to be in a paralyzed state.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at Misty in his mind. She looked so darn cute and he already knew the answer so he made his move. He bent down and kissed her with full passion.

Misty seemed to come out of her trance and started kissing Ash back. There was no way this moment was going to get ruined so easily.

After what seemed like a thousand years in Tracey's eyes they finally stopped. Misty was smiling then she spoke up. "Yes Ash I will be Your Girlfriend."

And with that Tracey ran hurt knowing he just lost the game.


	5. Tossle And Tumbled

Chapter 5

"Well, Misty." Ash stated.

"Yes, Ash?" Misty questioned him.

"Shall we go on a little date?" He smiled to her.

Misty couldn't help but smile. "Lets go then Ash."

They went to the lake and had a picnic date. It was a cute and romantic date.

"Well Ash this is such a peaceful place, huh?" Misty smiled.

Ash nodded in deep thought. Misty puzzled by his expression wondered what was wrong with him.

"Ash?" She gently called out to him.

Ash snapped out of his trance and looked at Misty. "Yeah Mist. Beautiful, too. I'm so glad it was you I get to share this with."

Misty smiled delighted. "Oh Ash, that's so sweet."

"Well I guess I better get you home. How about I take you out on a real and better date tomorrow?" He smiled at her.

Misty just stared at him. "Sure thing Ash. I mean this seemed to be a real date to me, but hey whatever." She smiled playfully at him.

Ash just shook his head and stood up. He held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up with ease. He put a little but more power into pulling her up then intended she thought. Then realized it was on purpose because Ash lifted her face up to meet his face. He then leaned in and gave her a simple kiss that left them both breathless.

"Okay Misty lets get going. I can't wait to take you out somewhere just as nice as this place." With that he walked her home and left.

Misty watched Ash go until she couldn't see him no more. Misty then turned to walk into her home. She suddenly stopped because she heard something rattling in the bushes. Before she grabbed a Poke Ball Tracey jumped out.

"Wait Misty!" Misty stopped hearing his voice.

"Oh it's just you. Here lately you have been giving me heart attacks. Would you at least stop hiding in bushes and stuff?"

"Sure thing." He sighed. He seemed much more calmer.

"What did you need? My sisters are probably worried about me right now." Misty folded her arms and gave the language of someone who was being wuite impaitent.

Tracey met her eyes. "Well to tell you the truth. I just really don't think Ash is that great for you! I mean look how he has done to you! I saw it everyday. I seen the disappointment when he doesn't call you often enough. I know you don't want to call him because I can feel that you... That you want to be strong.

I mean if I was you, I'd drop him as a boyfriend figure. He could be a friend but a boyfreind? No. Why did you allow your broken heart to be swayed so easily? I was just so hurt to see you two... Yeah. Besides everytime I'm around him... I just get so fraustrated. For you Misty, I feel like I must show a different side of me. I want to show you that I do truly care. I know I may look stupid or dumb, but at least it shows that I care!

I've gave you hints on how that I like you! I know you did notice because you gently let me down everytime. Ash doesn't get to see the real you like I have over the years! I've got to see your more happier, gentler side. You have grown up so much and I can't just let you go. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel more different around you. I want to be more adventrous sounding. Even if I sound stupid, it gets you to look my way even just for a moment.

What if a new journey arises for Ash once more? Don't you think he will leave you to go take it on? I'm always here or you. I help you in need. Everytime you call for me to help you, I don't mind dropping everything I'm doing to be here with you. I know I don't try to say a lot, but I just want you to know... To know I do have a different side that only you can see and only Ash can bring out. I'm tired of Ash this or Ash that. Forget about him already! He left you a long time ago in a world of pain! I got to see things Ash will probably never know... Misty..."

Misty looked at Tracey a long time. She knew what he was saying without going any further. She had always known that Tracey had started to devolop feelings for her, but she just couldn't get past the friend figure of him. All she could live and breathe was Ash Ketchum. Ash hurt her all right but she had lived through the pain AFTER May had fallen for Drew. Then a new pain had found its way into her heart when she saw Dawn... The figure of a true girly girl...

Her beautiful blue hair... Long and straight. Did Ash like girls with long hair, now? May had her hair up but it was brown... She thought that maybe he was attacted to burnettes now but that wasn't the case. That blue hair had haunted her a real long time. Long, Straight, Blue... Blue close to the waters of something amazing. She was never jealous of their eyes though. She thought she always had the better looking eye color then them.

They reminded her of the sky everytime she looked into their eyes. They seemed kind of air-headed to her. Maybe that's why she saw the sky within them. Misty had the perfect Ocean color of blue eyes. She saw the ocean within her and barely anyone else. Rarely she saw the ocean within someone else...

She would have to ask Ash if he would leave her to go collect more badges though... If he would... She would and might turn to Tracey. If Tracey would allow her to? Now she was getting herself confused... Sighing...

"Tracey... Could you leave please? I'm getting really tired. I need to go in..." Before she could turn to leave Tracey pulled her into a hug. A hug that would be more confusing then they had reailzed.

"Misty I know you do feel something for me... I saw it once and I have been fighting for it ever since then. Ash thinks that I have just told you now how I feel. You know it's a lie. I have told you by giving you my Maril's egg... Going to you for things that you needed support on. You know." Then he let her go and walked away. Now walking, Tracey left and all Misty could think about was how right he was about some things. She walked inside and went to bed.

_Misty was walking into her gym. She looked around to see that everything was competely finished for her. She looked around to see that if Ash had done this yet again. Ash seemed to amaze her. She then spotted Tracey swimming in her pool? He looked like a pretty good swimmer! Eh... Where was Ash?_

_"Hey Tracey!" Misty called out to him. _

_Tracey looked up to Misty smiling. "Hey Mist! It is about time you got up! Geez I thought I was going to have to wake up my lovely woman." He smiled happily at her._

_Misty seemed confused... "Tracey I thought I said I don't like being called Mist by you. Anyway... Where's Ash? I figured he'd be here by now to go on my date with me..."_

_Tracey swam by her side and jolted out of the water. "ASH AGAIN? Honey are you alright? You bumped your head hard on the pool yesterday during a Pokemon match. All you could say was Ash this, Ash that. Everytime you're in pain you always mention Ash... Or have you forgotten again that we are married?"_

_Misty blinked in surprise and shock. "Married?"_

_"Yes... Married. You really must have hit your head pretty darn hard. Okay to sum it up, Ash left you yet again," Tracey rolled his eyes on that one indicating that wasn't anything new, "and left you to deal with the heart ache and pain once more because he dumped you to go on that adventure. He left you for good. He is now living with Dawn and they are happy just like you and me." His smile was extremely gentle. _

_..."Married? To Dawn? How long ago?..." _

_"A year ago."_

_Misty's eyes teared up in the pain... Her fear of losing Ash swelled up and seemed to drain out of her body through the tears. "And.. How long have we been married?" She started to fumble with some of the words while the tears flowed._

_"Two years... After he left you and I were so happy. We got married early and..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misty woke up screaming. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find something. Sweat was rolling down her face, she was shaking badly, and breathing hard. Misty started to snivel some. Misty then lifted her hands up to wipe away the tears she felt falling down her face.

"It was only a dream..." She whispered. After calming herself down, she looked around the room lost in thought.

_I wouldn't try to marry Tracey for Ash to come back to me would I? I wouldn't be that... That crazy... or would I? I'm so confused. If I had married Tracey to get back at Ash then, I would be a horrible person! I would lead Tracey on, hurt myself for hurting Ash, which would be that bad of an idea... NO! Don't hurt Ash because you were hurt by him! That would be nonsense! UGhh... What time is it? _

Misty picked up her alarm clock to read that it was almost time for her to get up anyway. She shut the alarm off and went to go take a shower. She got ready and headed out the door to the gym. Which the gym was only beside her house anyway. She walked in and got ready for her morning. She didn't know what time Ash would be there but... She wanted to aviod Tracey at all costs.

"Hey little sister!" It was Daisy.

"Yo."

"Yo huh? Did you have a nightmare or something last night?" Daisy inquired.

Misty blinked in surprise then shifted it to knowing. "Yeah real bad."

Daisy shook her head. "Like want to tell me about?" She smiled.

"Nah." Misty said.

"It must like not have been that bad then."

Misty shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She saw Lily swimming in the pool with the pokemon. Then she heard laughter and turned to see Violet and... Tracey talking.

Misty darted to somewhere else. She found herself down into the area to watch the pokemon play under the water. She watched them lazily play about. Then she heard footsteps. She turned to see that Tracey had followed her.

_Yeah great. Just what I needed. Of course it happens this way. You want to aviod someone, they are always right there when you see them. Ugh._ Misty turned to look back at the swimming pokemon.

"Hey Misty." Tracey said happily.

"Yeah Hey." Misty still didn't look at him.

Tracey then too looked at the water pokemon swimming about. "Look I just wanted to stop by and say that I am sorry for the way I have been acting. After last night, I spaced out on what I meant to really do, and that was to apologize to you. So I'm sorry, Misty." Then he turned to look at her. She felt him staring at her wanting her to face him. She gave him what she wanted, she looked up at him. She set her head on the glass while doing this. "Just don't expect me to say it to him. I'm still competing for you. Just don't think of me less when Ash is around. Just because Ash gets the better of me doesn't mean that I'll turn that way on you. I'll see you some other time though, cutie." He winked at her and walked off.

Leaving Misty to blush at his comment. She leaned up off the glass to call out to him. "Tracey! Just call me Misty!" Tracey never once looked back and left. Misty shook her head. "Cutie? Who does he think he is?" Misty was mumbling to herself when Daisy walked up to her.

"Like there you are! Ash just arrived and him and like Tracey were having this creepy stare down. Then Tracey walked off!"

"Okay thanks." Misty walked up the stairs with Daisy beside her.

"So who will it like be, Tracey or Ash?" Daisy teased her.

"It's Ash. I'm dating him at the moment."

"Whooo LIKE WHEN?"

"Just yesterday." Misty rolled her eyes and ran the rest of the stairs up. She saw Ash standing there looking far far away... Far, Far Away... She felt the tears forming when she said those words. She bit her lip to fight them back down and walked up to Ash. "Hey there."

Hearing her voice snapped him out of it. He looked at her and smiled. "Misty." He seemed to breathe in her name. "I've been waiting on you. Ready to go? You look amazing." He smiled at her.

She only had a simple white skirt with a cobalt blue fancy looking shirt. She allowed to let her hair down. She wore white flip-flops though. Wearing metallic silver looking blue lipstick on, and having navy blue eyeliner with glitter in it, she might have looked quite nicely. She smiled at him. "You look just has great, Ash."

"I'm only wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt, with black sneakers. Oh and the traditional trademark of my hat, I'm just simple compared to your beauty!"

Misty just smiled even bigger. "Ash."

"Well lets get going then Misty." He smiled.

"PIKA!"

Misty giggled. "Yes Pikachu lets go, too."

Misty and Ash made it to the destined place to only find out that it was under attack by none other then Team Rocket...

Ash yelled at them. "Do you ever give it a rest? Go Tepig! Use Ember Attack!"

"TePIG!" It used its Ember attack and it missed its target. Misty looked up and saw Tracey contained in a glass box trying to break out of it.

"TRACEY!" Misty yelled. Tracey looked down to see Misty.

"That's right brats! Yeah have him! We wanted to exchange him for your little Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"NEVER!" Ash yelled. "You can keep him!"

"Ash!" Misty looked at him.

Ash lifted his hands up in defense. "Okay Okay we'll get him out. Don't worry Mist." Ash smiled to her.

Hands then came down and grabbed Pikachu anyway. Ash grabbed a hold of the hands and they were swiftly tooken away together. Ash appeared beside Tracey in the glass box with Pikachu in his hands. Misty just shook her head angirly. She saw Tepig hopping around distraught without its trainer.

"Tepig! Use flamethrower!"

Tepig looked at her and then followed the command, but the balloon was making its way too far up far the attack to hit. "Just great..." Then a rustle came from the bushes. Misty turned to see Tracey's Venoant had been left behind...

"Venonat we need to track Tracey and Ash down!"

"Veno!" He sat there searching for the boys that took into the sky.

"So Ash."

"So Tracey."

"What would happen if you heard of another region you never heard had badges for you to collect, would you go to it? Would you travel once more?"

Ash looked at Tracey. "I wouldn't."

"Don't lie to me Ash! I know you would go for the opportunity arises! Why are you even back for?" Tracey was angry with Ash.

Ash looked a him for a very long time. Sighing Ash finally spoke. "Because I have finally realized that my dream has been fulfilled and I have no longer the heart to travel anymore. I was pondering on how and why I have acted so poorly in the past. I grew up quickly within the past few days. I thought on that it was now time to grow up. I have someone waiting for me and I need to be with them.

I want Misty to be the one I settle down with. Everytime I have thought of liking some girl, Misty's smiling face would appear into my view. I knew and now know she's the one. I know I have caused her so much pain and grief. I'm going to fix that now. I have always loved her. I want her to know that I have always wanted her. So here I am now."

Tracey was still mad. "Ash you will NEVER know how much pain you put her through! Either way, Misty knows that I have always like her. I started and noticed that Misty was someone different after being stuck at the gym. She hates it there! I know she does. She missed you quite a lot.

You fool why did you never EVER call her that often for huh? That hurt her a lot that you wouldn't talk much to her! She hated the girls you were traveling with! She was jealous! I saw the pain within her eyes! You know she is someone who should have be more better vauled with! I wouldn't have left her like that EVER! After I saw the real Misty..."

The boys sat in silence for awhile. Pikachu had went to sleep some time ago.

"Tracey."

"Ash."

"I just hope you know that I'm not allowing you to have her."

"And I'll have you know I will fight for her."

"Right." Ash smiled.

Tracey smiled back. The boys had came to an agreement. Ash was the winner at the momen, but Tracey would try and try again for Misty.

The balloon came to a landing. The boys startled looked around to see what was happening.

"Hey Pikachu, see if you can use Iron Tail to get us out of here."

"Pika!" Pikachu used its move and they busted out of there. Tracey and Ash ran for it hoping Team Rocket didn't notice. They had gained some distance from them and they stopped to take a breather.

"So How did you get caught up by Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

Tracey looked at him. "Well they were attacking trainers. I got their Pokemon back for them but they caught me. They didn't like the idea that I was caught and not Pokemon. Then you guys came along at that time."

Ash nodded his head. The bushes ruslted in front of them and they both waited for whatever was about to hop out of them.

Msity saw the boys and bounced to Ash hugging him. "Oh Ash! Are you alright?"

Ash smiled. "Yes Misty I'm fine."

Misty looked to Tracey and ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Tracey! I was so worried about you two!"

"VENOANT!"

Tracey hugged Misty back smiling over at Ash's direction. Ash didn't show the jealousness, just the happiness that Misty was worried about her friend and boyfriend. "Oh Venoant you helped Misty, huh?"

"Veno!"

"Good job. Return!" The Pokemon happily returned to the Pokeball. Misty had walked back over to Ash smiling and talking with him. Tracey was quite jealous of Ash but they had found their respect back for each other at least.

Everyone made it back to town. Tracey left becasue he had to get back to Professor Oak's lab and told Misty and Ash goodbye for now. Misty and Ash just waved bye.

"So now back on track with our date?"

Misty smiled. "Sure."

Misty and Ash had a wonderful romantic filled date. Misty was smiling to herself hugging her pillow happily. She just let herself giggle and finally fell alseep. Having no strange dreams she slept peacefully. All she could do was smile and be happy.


End file.
